What child is this?
by detrametal
Summary: What would have happened if things had happened a bit differently? Junior went off on his own to try to fix the death of his sister only to find himself taking on a world, his only help being something that hates itself so much that it can't stand to even see it's reflection. Could this creature even solve for him the mystery of his birth, abortion and his father?


I don't own Grim Tales or Grim Adventures…sadly…

A couple of notes, this take place right after "Snapped" and I know this is kinda going to be ooc and I'm adding a OC, but I hope that it'll start to make sense. And I have no idea why they're called bondage pants. But they are and I wish I had a pair. And if anyone wants to see the clothes or wants a better idea on what something looks like pm me and I'll get back to you asap.

I should mention that this story is heavily influenced by Vulture Industries "The Tower"

I will only continue this if I get a favorable response, so review please!

* * *

Jr. sighed as he watched his parents leave to go to deal with the other Overlords of the Underworld. Leaving him to deal with both Mimi and Minnie. Great. He leaned back against the rough wall of the castle and sighed, his sister and Mimi both ignored him, the former shut herself in her room while the later kicked him out of his own. He hated it, he was ignored by almost everyone. Again. He pulled his hood up and walked into the castle library to see if he could find something to help his new mission.

Minnie hated that her brother just took this girl to be his pet…although, part of her mind would love to be his 'pet' for a while…she shook her head and glared out her window at her brother's retreating form.

Mimi watched through a different window with eyes that held only a blank stare. But on the inside she was…glad, yes, that was the word. She hadn't felt anything but anger, rage, hatred or sorrow for years now. He had stood up to the most fearsome creature in the Underworld just to help her. She crawled back under the bed to think.

Jr. walked into the great library to find a certain book his mother mentioned in passing, he scoured the walls for hours, Pain walked in and tried to convince him to stop and eat something. He declined and continued his search until he found it hours later. He sat at his father's desk and turned page after page until the entire thing was memorized, he fought to keep his eyes opened until he fell asleep against the wood.

The door creaked open and Pain stepped forward to try to get the young master to eat again only to see the reaper asleep on his father's desk with the reaper book beside him. He turned and walked out leaving the boy asleep and alone again. The Nergal eye that watched over him hissed at the man before pulling itself under the hoody.

In the back of his mind the Nergal and Jr. spoke. Their conversation is not for other ears and yet it brought things to light for the reaper that he didn't want to think about. He stood up and put the book back, the words dangled on his tongue like the taste of bitter hatred after he thought they cared for _him_ he stopped at her door and knocked.

She opened and stared at him for a moment before almost hissing "Yes my brother?" his fingers felt red hot as he ripped out the eye she gave him.

Blood pooled at his feet, over his hands, down his clothes. He held out the eye, she stared at him in shock before he pushed it back into her skull with a quiet pop. He felt powerless as he nearly collapsed, staggered away while Minnie got back in touch with here eye.

He walked past his room to a guest room, one that had been unused since the castle was built and laid down on the dusty sheets and fell asleep, hoping that the Nergal would keep his promise.

* * *

Minnie stared at her inner Nergal with something akin to awe "Why wilst thou not show his memories? Was that not why brother passed this gift on to me?"

The Nergal shook the tentacle with an eye "No, he gave it back because he had to, right now he's going through changes. He's Za'am, the Wrath." the Nergal fell away leaving Minnie in silence. She called after it but nothing came, she was the master of this creature yet something was not right with it.

* * *

Blood stained the sheets as he twisted and turned, the small reaper felt the monster he had become roar through him, the machine rushed through his body as the Nergal that held it back was gone. Reaper faced the machine yet with each attack they stuck against each other like tar and they melded together into something that rippled with pain. He sat up sharply and winced as agony swept through him. He summoned a portal, a skill he never had, and stepped through to Halloween Town.

The residence of the town ignored him, Jack caught his eye and turned away. Jr. ground his teeth in frustration, without his family he was just a nothing. Then it spoke "**Why not kill them all? Then they couldn't laugh at us, they would bow to us. Let us do it!**"

Jr. silently replied "Why would I want to do that?"

The creature murmured **"Maybe if they understood being alone they wouldn't make us be alone"** his power wrapped around him as his trudge became a sprint.

The beast went silent as he continued up the hill to the castle. The doors shook with power and burst open **"OOGIE BOOGIE! GET OUT HERE NOW!"** the sack of insects tried to hide but the reaper found him. He could sense fear. The room he hid it shook as the door exploded and the bed he was under flipped.

Standing before him was a monster.

The figure wore the same black trench coat that still haunted the boogieman's dreams, only now it was more horrifying, the figure's face held the blazing orange smile of a jack o' lantern, twisted with an evil that made the Council of Overlords shutter in fear and the hair hovered over one eye casting it in an uneven hate filled smirk. The once green and red hands were now blackened iron with silver talons sharp enough to rend souls, the tail was made of bleached bones, the gaps filled with circuitry, ending with a bloody, jagged meat hook that threw off orange sparks as it scraped the floor that cast even more horrific light on the beast. The long hood wasn't covered in the green spikes but two vines that trailed to the tip of the hood and the spikes that once adorned the exposed spine of the minion who he now held. Covering his shoulders were two sickly green pauldrons that only added to the sense of dread that the creature now commanded. As the creature approached he saw the once green pattern that adorned it's chest and arms was tainted the same sickening orange.

Oogie tried to grovel but it reached out and grabbed his neck squeezing as a warning he shut up **"You have three words to tell me where you got that machine or…"** he hissed out and the claws tore tiny holes in the skin.

Oogie opened and closed his mouth a moment before swallowing "I-I got-" the creature held up two fingers.

"**One word left"**

"H-HIM!"

The talons tightened **"Explain"**

Oogie nodded frantically "H-Him said that you h-had your dad's powers o-only you'd partner with me, h-he gave it to me saying that it'd be great leverage until you saw how much fun the job would be! H-he told me that after I got you that he'd want to come by and get some souls from us! T-that's all I promise!"

Oogie felt himself rip in half and watched as the reaper put the butt of his scythe on the ground before being trapped in a small dark void. The reaper caressed the scythe, the black steel was textured with even darker wood and the jagged blade erupted from the mouth of a screaming pumpkin skull that sat on the end of the shaft. Junior's voice echoed out "**You're coming with me. I wonder how the Council will react to the part of the story you're not telling me…**"

Oogie would have cried in fear of retribution from Him. But, at the moment, he feared the wrath of the reaper upon the red demon.

* * *

Mandy stared at Him, the bastard who tried to hurt her children. While it didn't appear so she loved her children dearly and would treat an attack on them much more harshly than one on herself. They had bickered back and forth for hours now with Aku, Walker and Hunson Abadeer watching with detachment. Nobody could prove anything on either group until something happened that shocked them. The same trill of fear they had felt ran through them again and a black portal opened on the round table between them and an orange and black creature stepped through and hissed.

Grim spoke for the first time since the council had started "Junior, is dat you?"

The creature spoke **"This one lies, see what this soul saw. See what he told it. See the Deal. He broke the **_**Contract**_**"** the others gasped in shock and Oogie's entire history with Him was shown, the Council stared at Him with disgust clearly written on their faces.

Him stood up and growled "You'd take the word of this…bag of slime over that of one of your esteemed members!"

Suddenly the ground was much closer than it should have been. The small reaper spoke **"No, I'd kill you for it. A soul cannot lie to a reaper."** Junior spit out a curse in Nergal and walked out leaving a stunned council and parents that could only wonder what happened to their son in the two days they had been gone.

Junior appeared in the castle and walked down to the room he slept in and fell against the dirty sheets as blood and rage pulsed out of him, tired and downtrodden he felt that the eyes of the world would always ignore him, his sister being much superior. The jealous part of him didn't want to fix her, to see her fall into obscurity like he had, but that part died quickly under a flood of emotions, love for her, guilt for her condition, sorrow for her loss were but a few.

* * *

Minnie walked into her brothers room to see Mimi sitting on the bed staring at the passing clouds "We must speak, thy brother dearest is keeping secrets from those who would help. I wish to keep this betwixt us but I doth believe we could help him, would you help in this endeavor?"

Her silent companion slowly and gently grabbed Minnie's hand and held it to the small locket branded to her forehead and closed her eyes, the words were heard in the sister's head, a slow melodic voice that made the girl shutter at the deep-reaching emotions _[Very much so. What should we do?]_ Minnie was surprised at the level of communication.

As Minnie leaned over and spoke in the girl's ear Mimi's face didn't change but the instant she touched the replacement chakra gem her mind was split with laughter and the worlds _[Fuck. The. Hell. Yes.]_

* * *

Junior staggered out of the bedroom and into his own to get clothes for the new day, he did notice Mimi staring at him from under the bed as he grabbed a baggy set of jeans, a new set of boots, a black tee and a new hoody along with his shower things. As he walked back to the bedroom he did noticed Minnie watching him. The most painful thing was how everyone else ignored him. As his parents returned they seemed to ignore him, they did greet his sister and Mimi though. He let out a desperate sigh as he walked back to the shower he could use.

After his bones shined in the light he walked to the Library again and used his new powers. Command input: search. a small orange light rolled into his eye socket Query: database: word related to new body he turned to scan the library and as he looked back three books were highlighted and he pulled them off the shelf and read them. Grim walked in "Junior, we need da talk" Jr. turned and set the book down and his father continued "I know dat da ting from yesterday was you. I'm glad dat you helped us but at da same time I don't want ya' ta loose yaself to it"

Junior was glad his mother wasn't there as the tears fell down his face. His father rushed over and held the small boy in his boney arms, Jr. choked out "D-Dad, w-why do people ignore me?"

Grim ran a soothing hand up and down the boy's spine "dat's only 'cause dey don't see ya' dey see me and ya mudder"

Jr. sighed out painfully "And Minnie" Grim froze as he realized what his son just said. His mind tried to catch up as his son slipped out of his grasp and walked out.

Grim staggered over to his desk and flopped into the chair as Mandy closed the door "What the Hell did you say? Junior was crying." Grim sighed, Mandy's version of fixing a crying child was a threat.

"What did cha do when ya saw?"

She sat on the desk beside him "I told him to stop crying. He ignored me and walked off. He _never _ignores me." for all its oddities both parents knew that Junior felt safer with his mother and could never ignore her.

Grim put on the guise of Joe Black and held out an elbow "I have some work in the human world, we'll talk there" she nodded and grabbed his arm, her business clothes appearing on her and they walked into the black mist portal.

* * *

Grim walked down the sidewalk with an arm slung low around his wife's hips, Mandy's head rested on his chest "I walked in and told Junior to be careful with the power, I didn't want it to overwhelm him" Grim's accent was noticeably gone.

She nodded "But why was he crying? You know I _hate _it when my children cry!" the maternal bear growled. Junior was closest to his mother, she was always there when he was younger, partially do to the fact that her pride wouldn't let her be seen pregnant by the public. During those nine months where she was carrying Minnie he had often slept beside Mandy, calm even though he slept beside one of the most terrifying beings in creation.

He sighed "he asked me why people ignored him. I said it was because they were more worried about you or I, let's face it I'm death and you're the woman who conquered Megaville without opposition. Moving on, but he said 'and Minnie'…" the reaper shrugged uncomfortably as he remembered his sons face. A look of resignation, hurt and sorrow.

Mandy's eyes narrowed and she pulled him to a stop "Lets stay here for the night and go back in the morning once your business is done." Grim needed no convincing.

* * *

Minnie and Mimi had fallen asleep talking and were next to each other, Junior walked in as they slept and sighed again. Of course. It didn't matter that he saved Mimi and Minnie, they would choose anyone but him. He grabbed his clothes and went back to the guest room. He filled his backpack with the things he would need and waited at the front door for their return. And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

As the sun was reaching it's zenith his parents returned, Junior stepped forward "Dad where do I find the Spine of the World and the Salt of Michael?"

Grim shook his head "What chu want wit dat?"

Mandy answered "We don't know. The only one who would is Aku, he likes to keep tabs on items like that. Go see him in his city and he could tell you"

Junior nodded "Thanks mom" and opened a portal. Mandy's eyes widened and both her and Grim tired to catch their son who stepped into the portal. Junior turned back to see the castle in the distance and he continued walking until he reached the end of their domain. Grey lifeless rocks were replaced by snow as he continued to trudge up the mountain. He heard a small voice "…Demo, give me a moment, I will call you back"

The phone went dead and Jr.'s body shifted to it's more powerful form and he walked into the office and hissed **"Who are you?!"**

The ball of fire spit back "I am Lord DEMO! General to Lord Aku! Guardian of Mistress Chi. Who are you to walk so casually through this place?"

The phone rang again and Jeff's voice rang out as the ring tone "Mimi! Someone's calling you!" his orange eyes stared at Demo.

The floating orb smacked into the screen a few times until he could hit the talk. Chi calmly spoke "Alright, is there any clue as to where Mimi is?"

Junior changed back "If you're searching for Mimi she's with my parents…"

Chi whipped her head to look at him on the tiny screen "Demo! Hand the phone to him!" Junior watched as the rather attractive face plastered itself against the small screen "You know where she is! Who are you?"

He closed his eyes "Your Aku's daughter aren't you?" she nodded "I need to look for some information. You scratch my back I'll scratch yours, as the humans say. I should get there rather quickly."

He put the phone back on the desk and Chi ordered Demo "Keep him safe and make sure he gets here in one piece!" he nodded and the phone went black.

Demo turned to the boy "Alright, now that I'm entrusted to get you there who are you?"

Jr. started walking "…Jr." and he continued to walk towards the dark red light that started to take up the horizon towards the east.

Demo floated slowly in front of him and turned "That is the City of Aku! Greatest cit-" Junior just kept walking, his bone mouth pinched shut as he continued to trudge through the mid-thigh level snow, with a small birdcage with a spidery soul in it.

* * *

Grim used a huge amount of his power to see his son walking through the snow with a floating black orb behind him, Mandy was right behind him scowling as her son was beyond her reach. Grim let the orb of his power flicker and disappear. He fell back onto his desk huffing, Mandy turned around and Grim asked between gasps "Where…are…you going?"

Mandy stopped and looked over her shoulder "To tell Minnie and her pet that her brother is out of our reach for the time being"

Minnie sat on her bed with Mimi's head on her lap as her master's sister ran her fingers through the girls long silken hair "Mimi, Brother is taking much too long…" both looked at Mandy as she walked in.

The woman leaned against the frame "Apparently your brother decided to take a little quest. Right now he's out of our reach" Minnie and Mimi started to stand but the fire in her mother's eyes dropped the girls "and if you _think_ about following I will lock you in the vault until he comes back. I will not have another child out of my protection!" and she closed the door leaving Mimi and Minnie to stare in shock.

* * *

Chi watched as the bone boy walked into the greeting area of her home, her eyes never leaving the skeleton that knew where her beloved was. She flying tackled him and started squealing "Tellme!" repeatedly.

He simply waited under her body as she jumped up and down across his lower stomach and he fought back the thoroughly adult thoughts that entered his mind. He wrapped one arm around her so she wouldn't fall as he stood up, she didn't really notice that she was on her feet. Demo and Aku (who was holding the soul of Jeff), were sitting around the corner noticed and watched in suspense as a real life romance/drama was unfolding in front of them.

He pressed a finger to her lips "Shhh, Mimi is with my parents. Her dad tried to get her to steal something from my mom's vault." he slowly explained that Mimi was under his sister's care until he got back. He left out who he and his parents were.

Chi tilted her head "So who're your parents? If they could steal the demon out of Mimi they must be powerful…"

Jr. leaned against the wall and swayed from side to side as he sang out:

_Its dominion from shore to shore,_

_Its spell creeps in under every door._

_Its dominion from shore to shore,_

_The tower needs more._

Chi watched her father walk in and say "Little boy Death…why are you here?"

Aku stared as an orange light shined deep within the hollow sockets and he felt the massive power held back in the small package "I need The Spine of the World and the Salt of Michael. I was told you know where those are."

Aku rubbed his chin and slowly spoke "I know where to look to find the whereabouts of those things…it will take time. How about you humor my daughter about Mimi and I'll go see what I can dig up."

Jr. smiled lightly "Thank you Madam" Aku felt her secret rise but bowed and left.

Jr. hadn't slept in four days and told Chi that, she quickly led him to a spare room where he showered and fell asleep in only a few moments.

* * *

Ikra sat in the hot springs and wonder how the little reaper had seen through her lie. Aku was the façade, Ikra was her true form. But she did as he asked if only to please her daughter. But she wasn't sure if she wanted the creature who tore through Him like a scarecrow so close to her own flesh and blood.

Chi slowly ran her eyes over his sleeping form, a picture of his human body was sent by his sister who she got in touch with when her mom gave her the number and told her it was where Mimi was. He wasn't handsome or anything like that but there was a steel in his eyes that caught her. It was something unbreakable and horrifying. She closed the door and walked down to the hot springs with her mother.

The next day the red sun broke the blackness of the city and Jr. watched as Ikra walked out of her library and stared at him "I have good and bad news"

He shrugged "Bad first, that way the good takes some of the bitter out"

The green overlord rubbed her temples "After staying up all night I found out we don't have them. And you're getting the good news in the middle. I know who does but he might just kill you and call it a day" he took the small slip of paper she handed him. It told him the place and he walked until he would reach it.

* * *

Four weeks had passed and yet no one had heard from Jr. Chi had come over with the news and to see Mimi. Now, much to the chagrin of Mandy the three were inseparable. They didn't seem to balance but they did.

Junior had walked across many of the realms of the underworld to find this creature. Apparently one that could not be reaped. As he crossed a final realm he saw a group of seven angels around a rock. One of the messengers stopped before him, sword drawn "Come no further! This one is completing a deal with the Father!"

Junior sat down "I can wait. But how long will I have to?"

The Redeemer flew over and dismissed the other angel with a jerk of his chin "Hello Junior."

He nodded and repeated his question, the angel smirked beneath his mask "You're actually lucky for once, he only has ten days left." the reaper nodded and laid his back against one of the surrounding boulders, close enough that he would see and know what was happening but not so close that he looked to try to intrude.

As the day wore on he didn't see anything but the angels flying around and making small talk, he idly wondered if the creature was so small he couldn't see him. As a skeleton he felt neither pain, nor cold, nor hunger, as machine he felt none of those things so he just sat and watched the winged ones keep their vigil over the invisible creature.

In the state between sleep and awareness he saw it with his soul sight, a cloud of light gray that covered the entire area, the angels seemed ignorant of it as it wrapped them, wrapped Junior, wrapped the world for miles. In the center of the mass was the rock, a sentient something that watched for anything. But his eyes no longer obeyed him and he fell asleep as the cloud cradled him into slumber.

Junior hated just waiting but he knew it was the only way to get what he needed. Then on the tenth day, above the wastelands, a portal of the purest white opened up from the sky and the seven angels and the reaper were lifted up.

The Lord of Bones fell onto clouds and looked around, all was an expanse of pure white, the only thing he could see was a gray spot among the white "Why would they take the rock?" and he cautiously approached until he saw what it really was. The rock was the creature, a towering behemoth that stood double his height covered from head to toe in an uncut bolt of gray cloth, it's entire form was anamorphous as nothing was seen in the shifting garb. He assumed it looked at him from the sense of being watched and the creature turned it's head and began to move in the direction that Junior had traveled to reach it.

They walked until the reaper saw an arch, a monolith that rose from the ground for hundreds of feet until turned back towards the ground. He followed the figure as it walked towards the dark spire. Junior shrugged until he noticed that the dark spire was a building. A leaning tower, that looked like it would shatter against the ground. They stopped for a moment and Jr. questioned aloud "How does it stand like that?"

The creature drew a curve in the cloud and an X some distance away and wrote "You will see" and Jr. shrugged and they began walking again. With each step nothing changed and the reaper was getting annoyed.

His eyes watched the shadow of his new companion play across the clouds as he grumbled "Okay, this is stupid, we've been walking for hours and it's like we aren't even getting closer. What?" his companion had tapped his shoulder and pointed to the spire.

Junior gasped in awe. He felt a deep calling to go to the tower, a now perfect form of pure white marble, angels would have bowed to it's majesty and the reaper took step after step to the white tower until he arrived at the door with the silent one.

The pure white doors opened and a large spiral stair case wrapped around the circular walls and his silent companion didn't wait to take the steps and Junior could only follow hoping that the creature wouldn't lead him astray. Just as Junior knew he was about to collapse the stairs ended in a beautiful room. It reminded him of a sitting room, several couches and chairs sat around a coffee table and there a figure in white suite that sat in one of the chairs. Junior nearly gasped in shock. The person sitting in the chair looked exactly like him if he was twenty. The stranger smiled and gestured "Junior, sit, you are amongst friends here" the reaper did as he was bade and the new comer turned to the other "Koah Ratzon, it has been a long time…but the deal is now done."

The stranger undid yards of cloth and a raven with four red eyes leapt out of the cloak and hopped onto the elder Junior's shoulder and cawed at it's captor, the creature, Koah Ratzon, turned to Jr. and he saw rings pierced into the strangers lower lip, he thought back to one of Minnie's lessons- a labret. And bolts and chains, lengths of chains bound over the creatures mouth until there was no way for it to be opened.

The elder waved a hand and from under the cloak of Koah a tail appeared, a thin purple thing with a triangle of scaly flesh that opened into a mouth with jagged yellow teeth, strings of spittle linked one jaw to the other as a testament of disuse along with the rough voice "T-Take care of her?" it begged.

The other nodded "I would do it if I had to give up my name as the Creator" the cloaked one nodded and the Creator waved a hand and Junior fell onto a field of sickly pale grass with Koah.

* * *

Junior awoke with a headache as Koah watched over him. The tail haltingly raced "G-get back I-I need to…**FEED**" and a group of what looked like goblins with wings and weapons, spiked cudgels and maces.

The flock of goblins landed and snickered before one warbled "Boysh, lesh teach these idiots a lesson for coming into OUR world!"

The tail and creature it was attached to stared at the multitude of meat before the long cloak was thrown over Jr. who yelled out in surprise as it covered him. Underneath it's stitches he ran and ran, the cloak was never ending it seemed, the cloth seemed to be the new sky. Until just as suddenly as he was eclipsed he was out in the open and the cloth was back on Koah. The group was gone and the only thing left from their passing was a cudgel with nails sticking out and a smattering of blood. Jr. stared at his companion who's tail defended "Hey! You'd be hungry too if you hadn't eaten in seven years"

Junior watched as the tail spit out a hatchet and looked around "Where are we?"

Koah started walking and Junior followed while the tail hovered at his level facing him "This is my people's home. Now you came to see me for a reason, what is it?"

Junior started with "Well, you see, a few months ago me and my family went to Halloween town-"

"Yes, I know all of what happened to you, I just want to know why you came to me"

"How do you know all that?"

The tail sighed "Young reaper, if I make it my business to know something I will know it"

Jr. stopped and Koah did too "I need the Spine of the World and the Salt of Michael, I want to give Minnie back her body"

The elder creature held up a hand and for the first time truly spoke, his voice was raspy and deep, the reaper imagined that it would have been the herald as the Creator made the worlds "Is this out of guilt, fear or something else?"

The bone child sat down "I think a bit of every emotion, I feel guilty, I want her to be happy, I hope she could forgive me for that and Mimi…" he shrugged helplessly.

Koah put a hand on Junior's shoulder "I only ask because of what will happen. The Salt of Michael is the strongest binding while the Spine is the anvil of creation. You will make her a new body out of part of your soul and bind her soul to the body. Knowing that if you fail your soul will cease to exist will you do it?" Koah stared down at the reaper with an intensity that only Mandy could come close to "Knowing that you will be bound to her closer than a lover if you succeed? Knowing that no matter what part of your soul will not be your own? Knowing that she could influence you without meaning to?"

Junior nodded "I would do anything to make this right, I would sacrifice my entire being to make amends!"

The elder stood and started walking with the skeleton following close behind. They arrived at a decimated village, the foundations of building were all that remained, blackened and decrepit, the young fell to his knees vomiting up nothing from the emotional wave that overwhelmed him. Horrible amounts of sorrow, rage, fear, paranoia and others cascaded over him violently. Images of things that would have made Him vomit passed by him. "My people lived here in peace for thousands of years. Until something tore us apart. This is what happens when you use everything in your power, focus the totality of your being on making amends. Will you still do it?"

Something with a vile aura crawled out of one of the ruins and the orange light in Junior's skull rolled into place and his new form wrapped around him as the sound of the light charging buzzed around them. The creature was a shadow against the gray land, the hound like silhouette leapt at the two and knocked Jr. carelessly away before growling at the other and hissing "Lich, what are you doing here? Gracing us with your presence?" the beast laughed a harsh coughing chuckle "I hope you'll let us out now"

Junior stood up as Koah or Lich or whoever he was spoke through his tail "You know that I will never let the Hound of Horror's Hand run free. Not after last time." and with a flick of the wrist the hound was trapped under the cloak.

Junior shook his head and rubbed the top of his skull "What was that?"

The creature turned it's head towards him "That was the negative emotions of a dead race, the Hound of Horror. It created the tool that shows the worst memories of the one who stares into the eye. You saw Mimi's worst when she looked at it. What would it show you?"

Junior knew what it would show. The moment he realized his loss inside the machine he now controlled. His grief had nearly driven him insane, it touched more then his mind. "I don't see how that matters to me getting the Spine and the Salt"

He watched the small reaper for a moment "Because as you are you cannot wield either of them let alone both simultaneously. Before I give you those artifacts of my time I would have you able to at least have a chance of surviving." he stepped only inches away from Junior "You will face the Hand in due time. For now I want to push you as far as I can. For when you snap you will see what you must risk"

* * *

Junior walked through the doors of the castle with his face a neutral mask. Servants rushed out of his way as the orange eye rolled restlessly in its socket. Their young master was different. Gone for five and a half weeks and he was a different person. Pain bowed, but his collar was seized and an order was pushed into his face, he didn't realize he was following it until he had already opened his mouth "Master, Mistress, the young master has returned requesting your audience in private…along with the ladies"

They rushed to see their son in Mandy's small private office while Pain rushed to fetch the girls as commanded while yet another servant brought Junior to the room. As they saw him both husband and wife fell to their knees to hug him tightly, one that he returned with all his strength. As they stood and separated Mandy had a half glare while Grim radiated relief, Junior stared at the ground for a moment opening and closing his jaw several times "I-I found out who had the Spine and the Salt…he's agreed to help me"

His jaw snapped close as the door opened again and the trio of girls rushed into the room. Minnie latched on to him tears of joy just escaping her closed eyes as she pressed her face into his chest, Mimi slowly walked up before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her chest into his back with a content purr running through her body, even Chi stepped forward to nuzzle into his neck. Junior stood in shock while Mandy and Grim watched with a small smirk and a enormous grin respectively. He patted Mimi's arm before hugging the two girls that he could wrap his arms around. Mimi huffed jealously before scrambling into his embrace as well. Junior was stunned, when he left neither of the two that had been there wanted anything to do with him. Neither had his parents. Now he was the center of their universe. If only he had the heart to tell them he would be leaving again.

But he did "Guys…this is just a trip to get my things-"

Minnie pressed her head against him tighter "NO! Brother dearest, prithee stay with us. Please" her storm gray eyes looked up at him with such sincerity he almost nodded.

But he shook his head "I can't, I need to go with him. He'll teach me how to use them and I'll come back. I promise"

Grim questioned " who is dis man dat's gonna' teach ya'?"

Jr. looked deep into his father's sockets "Lich"

Mandy shook her head "You're going to get trained by a lich? Do you even know how those things came into existence?"

Again the reaperling shook his head "Mom, not _a_ lich, Lich"

Grim's eyes widened "Chu mean…_dat_ Lich?"

Behind the boy a rift opened and Lich stepped out, his tail lifted into the air "Yes, _that_ Lich. Grim, it's been a long time" it rasped.

The Lord of Death nodded "Since ta Dawn o' Babylon, what makes chu tink dat I'd let me son go wif chu?"

Lich leaned back against the wall as Mandy glared at him "Lady of Death, why do you glare at me so? Have I not been a gentleman in these few moments?"

She hissed out sharply "You are taking my son away" two shotguns appeared in her hands "Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't turn you into a splatter on the wall"

The tail tapped the figure's chin lightly "One- it'd be a waste of shells. Two- nothing can kill me, no reaper can take my soul and three- he came to me. I merely told him what he would need to do, at the moment if he tried using them his soul would cease to exist and the husk of his body would transform into a shell for any number of spirits."

Junior slowly pried off the three girls and kissed each of their foreheads and hugged his parents tightly before moving to his room.

* * *

Mandy watched the creature as the girls filed out to speak to Junior with Grim, as the door closed she pressed the thing for information "What are you and what do you have planned for my son?" she snapped.

Lich sat in one of the chairs scattered about the room with a soft sigh "As to what I am, that question would take more time than I would like or have at the moment, but as for my plans. Simple, I plan to make him strong enough to use the Spine of the World and the Salt of Michael. After that is up to him. I only wish to keep the balance running smoothly"

At that she scoffed "That's bullshit. Every creature want's companionship, if you use him for anything I will hunt you down"

For a moment the world stood still. Then he stood and an aura of rage wrapped around Mandy's throat and squeezed so tightly it cut off all air. From deep within the hood he spoke "Listen Queen of Death, I have never pushed anything on anyone, everything I have done has been for another, be it kill the rest of my kind, destroy worlds or cut out my own heart. All of it was for someone else. If I decided to do something for myself nobody would be able to stop me. Count your blessings" his aura dropped her as Junior hugged her again and stepped through the rift that Lich opened into the wastes of a world she didn't know.

* * *

Junior stared at the new surroundings, a beautiful beach, white sand and clear water lapped at his feet as just a dozen feet from where he stood was several palm trees with gloriously large coconuts hanging from their leafy cocoons. As he looked in awe he muttered "Dorothy, we sure as hell aren't in Kansas any more"

The tail laughed lightly "Right kiddo, we're not even in the same strand of creation as Kansas. We're here to get you used to my training"

Junior stood tall and summoned his scythe "Alright, lets get going"

Lich lifted a hand "Put that away, you won't need that for a while" the grin on his tail had Jr. flinch, something told him this was going to be something harsher than his mom's punishment.

* * *

Mini and Mimi walked through the gardens to see what Chi had been pestering them about for the past few days. The bright flowers that surrounded them were Mini's refuge, the one place she could even ban her father and mother from, several days ago she had allowed Chi and Mimi in and the former had found something and was excited to show the other two. As the gates opened for the inner garden Chi was already there kneeling down next to a small bloom, she looked over her shoulder with a wide grin and waved them over "Look!" with a soft sigh "Exquisite" indeed it was, three white petals with split tips that faded into a dark pink waved delicately in the soft breeze, the aroma that drifted upwards could only be described as heavenly, light but spiced it carried under the scent of all the other flowers but it was always distinct.

The princess of the underworld brushed a finger across the duel tips of one petal "I doth believe these be Earthenclouds…why are they here?"

Mimi put a claw on each girl's shoulder [_Ground …must be… touched by …angel.]_

Mini shook her head "Impossible, this land has no welcome of those messengers"

"I'm glad you found your birthday gift, you have no idea how much I had to beg to get him to tell me how to grow those" the trio looked towards the source of the voice. Junior. For a moment the girls just stared in shock, he had changed so much, he wore black bondage pants with a multitude of chains that coved all but the black tips of his boots. A black Calvary style hooded jacket covered his torso and part of his legs, grey patterns drifted over the jacket while the three diagonal buckles held it tightly across his chest and the large hood sat over his face, all that could be seen was the long strand of brown hair and a dim orange light.

When time did move the Minnie leapt at him and he caught her in his arms and held her for a moment "Hey Minnie, Mimi, Chi" he nodded at each in turn.

Minnie stepped back "Brother dearest, it hast been 11 months, what bringst thou home?"

Sharp white teeth could be seen in the black oblivion of the hood as he smiled "Lich gave me a week off so I could be here for everyone's birthdays." the castle staff was in overdrive with Minnie's, Mimi's, Chi's, Mandy's and Grim's birthdays all in the same week.

* * *

For the eleven year old a routine developed shortly after he left home again. Once a year for that week he would be allowed to go home and spend it with his family and their ward and Chi. Mimi was put in an odd position, her father had healed and was ruling his kingdom again but he had either forgotten about her or left her for dead in the hands of Grim and Mandy, Chi was allowed to live with them as long as she called daily and returned home once a week, easily done by her patented 'phone teleportation'.

But like always, something shattered the tranquility.

The fifteen year old stepped through the portal silently, things had been weighing heavily on his mind lately. As his boot hit the ground he staggered to a stop. The five of them were sitting around the table talking. Minnie's voice carried "Many times have I wished to not have a brother…"

Chi queried "Why? Do you want your father's throne for yourself?"

"Nay, but thine brother can be most tiresome…"

Mandy nodded "Yes, he can."

Juniors hand loosened around the gifts he had gotten them. But his father's words cut even deeper "Dat be true, but lately he don't seem ta be eben part o' de family. It be kindo refreshen!"

Chi giggled "So what do you think Mimi?" and a red claw was lain over her shoulder, the black and white girl laughed a bit "You think he needs to stay away? I think we all agree with that!"

His mother "Hmm-ed" in response and the Prince of the Underworld dropped the gifts and leapt back into his portal, black tears of oil and souls fell across his face like the River Nix.

Junior crashed headlong into the chest of Lich who held him close "What's the matter Junior!? Is your family okay?!"

The boneling teen's choked growl cut into the air "T-they are n-not my family!"

The relic of the bygone time pressed his hand into the teen's back "What happened?" the tail whispered soothingly.

Instead the brother asked "D-do you know who my father is?"

"…I do, but why do you ask?"

Junior stepped back "H-he's my only chance at a family now…"

Lich sat down and the tail moved steadily up and down "Junior, do not go down this path. Your biological father…is not a man you could approach. He forced you on your mother and ran. He has the power to hurt you more than anything."

The boy screamed in rage "What do you know?! You don't have a family! You don't have anyone! You live alone in this barren wasteland trying to get back the past! You never loved anyone! You don't know what it's like to lose that!"

Lich never moved but Junior was suddenly drowning in the repressed rage. For the third time in all of knowing the tail stayed silent as he spoke calmly but with much hidden emotion "Do not make that assumption again Grim Junior Cane Black. There is a reason I live in the wastes of a dead world. There is more reason for me to hate and despise than you shall ever know. There may be a time when you understand a portion of my suffering. But until then you shall not speak like you are the only one who has suffered." he stood and tore a hole in the fabric of creation before stepping through with Junior rushing through in a state of shock. Never before had Lich displayed any sort of emotion.

As they walked Junior recognized the Tower in the distance, yet he kept the tense silence between them. Far better than to anger Lich again. When they reached the Creator again he looked at them silently with an emotionless mask as he examined the pair. Lich spat softly through gritted teeth "He wishes to see his father"

The Creator closed his eyes "It has come to that?" he stared at Junior for a moment "This is not something I will enjoy. Your father is Beleth, a fool who cast himself into the Abyss." the Creator straightened against the back of his chair and waved a hand over the floor and a pure white portal opened. A fallen angel did not step out but Mandy.

The Queen of Death was not known for her emotion or acts created by them, for the majority of her life she believed them to be an evolutionary flaw. But when she held her son as he tried to get away from her for the moment he fought, she felt a deep pain in her immortal soul. She cradled his head to her bust as they slowly collapsed on the floor, she didn't say anything as she ran soothing circles across his back as he cried again. She didn't break the silence as Junior stared up at her with blackened tears. She only spoke after she carried his near weightless form to the couch and laid his head upon her lap. Mandy nodded at the empty throne in silent thanks before she began "Junior, listen to me" her glare and tone not softened in the moment of heartbreak "What you heard was foolish. Never again will those words escape my mouth. I promise you that. But in return I want you to stop looking for your father."

Junior's voice cracked heavily as he asked "Why?"

For several long moments Mandy thought about telling him the truth of his conception, yet she believed that story would do more harm than good "Your father was a beast that destroyed himself, a creature that did more harm to me and your father than anything else did. You…you are much like him before his fall. And for that I thank God" he stared at her shocked "Junior. I love you. Never forget that. It is one of the few things that have been constant in my life, as a mortal or otherwise. I love you and the rest of our fucked up family. Please don't forget that" he nodded and his skull eyes closed.

* * *

The bonds of the family Mandy spoke of were in trouble of being torn asunder, in a flash of gray light Lich stood beside the four who did not get pulled through the portal as they stacked the fallen gifts on the table. The skeleton guards rushed to defend the royals, but they would never be able to compete with the raw power that shaped the anvil upon which humanity was formed. A blast of power shattered them into dust as the cloak billowed around the creature and Grim gripped his scythe and stood in front of the girls. The sharp sound of the ground cracking underfoot traced every step that Lich took as both his true voice and the tail spoke in unison **"GRim, you Foolish cREAtuRE! You sEnt youR son oFF likE a mARtyR! He goEs to sEEk his FAthER!"**

Grim staggered against the buffeting winds, his focus so much into the weapon in his hands that his soul resided it in rather than in the body "Where is he?! He cannot be allowed to meet!"

"**ThAt is not up to you. MAndy is with him, thE CREAToR is oFFERing a chance FoR pEAcE. I Am not"** Minnie drew her rapier as Chi formed her barrage of spears and Mimi held an chain in her hand.

With a sickening thump three spears pierced through Lich's back, the skeletons that wielded them ripped the spears, pulling the fabric with it. Now, as the cloak fell, they could truly see what Lich was.

The creature under the fabric was bound from head to toe in chains of all sizes, the only part of him exposed to them was his long black hair that fell in oily strands and the bottom jaw, twin labrets in the center of his blue-tinted lip and two needles sat on either side of his chin sticking through the bone at an angle. Each arm was wrapped in chains and each of his hands were wrapped around a giant orb, his tail waved in front of them menacingly as his hissed and he walked forward like a beast stalking it's prey.

As he crouched to lunge a small halo appeared on his head and with a violent hiss that terrified the others into stillness he stood to his full height before waving a hand and the cloak covered his body. He turned and opened a portal before speaking, warning reverberating through the air, "Junior is the only thing I can call a friend. If you hurt him again you will end up in the furnace of oblivion" and he was gone leaving three distraught girls and Grim.

* * *

**I'll have a prize for the first one to get the pattern of Lich's final rant...why some are caps and others aren't**


End file.
